Walk a mile in my shoes
by Jgllove111593
Summary: What happens when Katniss and Peeta don't like each other. All of a sudden they have to work with each other.
1. Chapter 1

At one time or another we have all herd this famous saying _"don't judge a person till you have walked a mile in their shoes_ ". My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 18 years old, I live with my mom and sister, Prim. the sperm donor that is my biological father doesn't live with us anymore, one day my mother just couldn't take it anymore and kicked him out, I was very small at the time but I can remember it very well. From that day on my mom made extreme changes she finished med- school that's where she met the sperm donor. From that day on I tend to live by those words, but there are always exceptions we all tend to make.

"KATNISS! TIME TO WAKE UP!" I hear my mother yell from the bottom of the steps. I roll over trying to cover up the sun coming in from my windows "GET UP KATNISS YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL".

I get up reluctantly get up, start heading over to the shower adjoined to my room. I look out of one of my widows and see my neighbor Peeta Mellark I lean over and shout at him, he always sleeps with the window open

"Hey idiot, unless you close your blinds you're going to give me a private show" I raise my eyebrows suggestively at him. Noticing the he's fresh out of the shower. Wet shaggy, blonde hair falling on his face. If we didn't hate each other so much this would actually be kind of hot. Peeta blushes, and holds on to his towel goes to close his blinds. As he's lifting his arm to close his blinds his towel falls.

"Hey, Mellark nice package! but I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate me being able to see you in your goods" I laugh out at him.

He picks up his towel so fast it made me dizzy. He leans out his window "Fuck you Everdeen I wouldn't even touch you with a ten- foot pole" he leans back in closing his window and blinds. I laugh at myself and get ready for school.

I know this might be a bit confusing but since I can remember, Peeta and I have never really gotten along. To be exact since we moved in to this suburban neighborhood, we were small and the ice cream truck was coming close I just remember bolting toward it and saying to Peeta "move over dweeb" I might have shoved him to the side but that's when I guess he had declared war, because in second grade we were on a field trip at an Exploratorium and I was taking picture by a dock and Peeta "accidently" bumps into me and that's where it all started. From there on we never really truly saw eye to eye on anything.

I finally make it down to breakfast, I see Prim already eating and my mom packing my lunch.

"Hello mother of mine". She gives me one look and just sighs and shakes her head. I look down I'm wearing one of my many Marvel shirts and some knee ripped jeans with my converse. I look over at Prim and she just smiles at me and goes back to eating her food.

"anyways" I say grabbing some cereal "when can we expect you back home mom. That way I can coordinate when my boyfriend should come and go" I say sarcastically. Prim lets out a huge laugh, along with my mom.

"oh, honey I would believe you but you are so stubborn and prideful I don't think any guy would measure up to your standards" she walks over and kisses the top of my head and hands me my lunch. "but I will be back at six after my shift at the pediatrics hospital"

I hear a honking outside and it Gale in his '55 Chevrolet Bel-Air with a black body and white roof. He very appropriately named it the Dark Knight. "hey mom Gale is here I will see you when you get home, I'm working at the comic book store" I say as I walk to the front door

"Katniss if you need help paying for the repairs I can help, there is no shame in that sweetly" mom looks at me very sweetly

"No. it's okay mom, thank you for the offer, but I got this shit down" I walk out and I see Johanna, my good friend since we were in 5th grade, with half of her body sticking out of the car.

"Johanna get back in you're going to fall out of the car" as I was reaching the car I see Peeta pull out of his drive way in a 2018 Aston Martin. I turn to face him and put my fingers in a peace sign and stick out my tongue between them.

"Do you seriously have that petty rivalry going on with him Catnip" Gale says to me over his car.

"Yes, I do and now let's get to school or we're going to be late" I climb in the car.

When we get to school I just heave a long sigh. I'm halfway done with my senior year and things don't seem to get any easier. Who ever said that senior year was your funnest year in high school is a fucking asshole.

Around noon we walk into Mrs. Trinkets classroom. "Just this class and it's off to lunch"

"Ms. Everdeen, can you come here with me for a minute" Mrs. Trinket says from the front of the classroom.

Johanna nudges me and smirks at me. "You're in trouble now Katniss"

"Hello Mrs. Trinket, what am I good for?" I say grabbing my notebook out

"Well the paper you turned in of Addiction to plastic surgery was very informative and very eye opening." Mrs. Trinket looks down at the paper. "why don't you show how truly smart you are Katniss this could be very good for you"

I hush her right away "Mrs. Trinket I can't do that I have a reputation to up hold, I will keep doing my best work as long as we keep this our little secret"

"all right as you wish, go back to your desk" She says with a small smile.

As the day passed we got to our last class, and we were finally dismissed, as me and Johanna got out of class, I was looking down at my phone and I almost bumped into a couple as I look up its Peeta and Madge, the lead cheerleader, Madge turns to look at me "watch where you're going you dumb ass you almost ruined my uniform with your stench"

"Yeah says the dumb bimbo that drowns herself in hello kitty perfume" I cover my nose and sneeze. "You found a real gem there Mellark"

I keep walking out "are you okay?" Johanna asks me

"Yeah but jeez those two if they get any closer they're going to absorb each other" I look back and they're kissing.

"Ugh I think I'm going to barf" I look a Jo "So are you going to work today?"

She smiles at me "Not to night, I get to have date night with Gale"

"Lucky, well I'll see you guy later" I slowly make my way to work

 **A/N** Hello my lovely readers. I'm back and with a new story. I had this idea when I was at the mall and a mother told her daughter no to judge people by the way they look. I will continue my other stories. Please if you have any questions or comments please let me know. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: It happend

Katniss POV:

The first morning light is the best light for me, in my opinion, even though I am not a morning person but I just like laying in bed watching how the sun when it rises it changes the colors on my wall. Suddenly I fell a huge weight on me.

"KATNISS!" Prim yells, jumping on top of me, scaring me awake "what time did you get in last night?"

"OOF! what the hell Prim?!" I try to turn around so I'm laying on my back "what's wrong with you? Isn't mom asleep?"

"No, she left early one of her patience went into critical cardiac arrhythmia" Prim lays next to me "so mom said to tell you, well more like told me ask you, but since you're my big awesome sister I know you're going to do it. Can Gale and you give me a ride to school please?" she flashes me her biggest puppy eye that she can manage.

"Ugh, fine but you need to make breakfast then" I look over at my alarm clock, it's only 6 o'clock "jeez Prim why are you awake so early?"

"Well" she blushes a little bit. "I heard mom leave and I really don't like being alone so I came in here and well… yeah" she smiles at me.

I wrap my arm and throw my leg on top of her "It's fine but let's sleep for a few more minutes." She holds me closer "you can wake up in a bit and make breakfast"

"Mm-hm" she says almost asleep

We sleep for a couple more minutes and we get started on the day. When we got to school I was called into Ms. Trinkets office.

"Hello Katniss, come on in, I have big, big, big, news for you." Ms. Trinket says to me clapping her hands gleefully

"Oh, Okay" I sit down somewhat apprehensively.

"So, I have a friend, in Harvard, and I showed him the paper that you wrote" I felt my blood leave my face.

"WHAT?!" I stand up "Ms. Trinket you said you would keep it between you and me this is not cool"

"Katniss will you let me finish" she says exasperated "So, I gave my friend your paper but I didn't give him your name, and he just e-mailed me back and they are going to print your paper in this week's newspaper over at Harvard" she looks at me a little bit sternly "Katniss you have this amazing potential you are a smart girl, a loving, caring girl, and don't tell me you're not I have seen how you protect your friends, also prim. You're sister, right? Any ways, how many time you've gotten in trouble for protecting them. I would highly consider you for a medical career. I just know that you would shine there." She looks at me expectantly.

"Ms. Trinket "I sigh "I will think about it, but don't hope too much" I stand up and start walking out of her office and then I hear the voice that can ruin a whole day.

"Hey! Everybody look who it is. It's Panem highs very own super senior." Peeta says loudly "so why did you got into Ms. Trinkets office? What did she finally tell you that you need summer school and another year in high school?" Peeta looks at me arrogantly. I'm smart but I don't like to show it and flaunt it but Peeta holy shit he likes to show how smart he is and how much he studies in the library I don't think this guy has ever spend a lunch out of the library ever.

I was rearing to punch him right in his mouth. when I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up I was half expecting Gale but it was Finnick, Finnick is a cool guy, best friends with Peeta but he's not an asshole like him. Finnick and Gale are on the same football team so we get along with him. Finnick will eat lunch with us once in a while. Over all he's a good guy and I can tolerate him.

Finnick whispers to me "Come on Katniss, you just got out of detention. Don't go back plus its Friday and I have good news for you" Finnick smiles down at me with his 1000 mega-watt smile.

"fine but your best friend is a fucking asshole" I tell him but right before leaving I hear Madge say

"Finnick don't hang around the street rats. You'll catch some weird disease" Finnick turns slowly to her and just glares at Madge, Peeta sees this and quickly takes Madge away.

"I hate that girl so much I have told Peeta to dump her so many times but he thinks he'll never find any better than her." Finnick says a bit disappointed.

"Well he won't he's an – "

Finnick interrupts me "I know, I know, I know. You'd better get to class I will see you at lunch and tell you what's going on"

"Fine but one of these days I'm going to punch him in that mouth of his" I say looking back at Finnick.

As the day passed it felt like it was forever till lunch time. You know that feeling of excitement that makes time flow so much slower but it's only an illusion. I am in the same freaking boat right now. So as soon as the bell rings I let out a huge sigh I didn't even know I was holding in. so I grab my lunch from my locker I've never really liked school lunches, and I go sit out on the quad where Jo and Gale are under a tree.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I sit next to gale and right away Johanna goes through my lunch box to see what Prim put for food today. "besides Johanna stealing my lunch." She sticks out her tongue out at me.

"Not much Catnip, what's up with you I saw that Finnick had to help you out this morning?" he raises an eyebrow at me. Takes the lunch box from Johanna and gives it back to me, because he knows I wouldn't ever take away food from Johanna.

"yea he did" I say a bit ashamed. I know, I should have more control over my feeling I usually do, but I just hate arrogant people, more like despise them. Put a little bit of perspective in your life, would you?

"She was about to punch Peeta and his fake ass bitch of Barbie doll" Finnick says behind me sitting down between Johanna and me. "Hey man what's up?" he shakes Gale's hand.

"Not much dude" he nods a Finnick "what's up with you? I've never heard you cuss out that twat so much you usually hold on the cussing."

"It's just how much I hate her. Peeta seriously need to get out, more and meet other girls" we all look over to where the usual jock and popular crowd hang out. "look at her she's all over that other football player. What his name Cate, Caden… Cato there we go. Dude is an arrogant asshole too"

They turn back but I stare for a bit more watching how Madge acts with this guy. "guys I think she's already cheating on Peeta with this dude" I nod at them "look at the way they look at each other"

I turn back and start eating my lunch "anyways what was so important that you needed to tell us?" I ask looking over at Finnick

He perks up right away "oh yeah! So around in the information highway that is thread texting I found out that Delly is having a party tonight at 8:00"

Gale looks at Jo "alright we're in"

Then they all look at me expectantly "No, no, no. I can't I have to work plus it a Friday so the comic book store is going to be packed I can't you guys I'm sorry" I look down at my food

Finnick shrugs "well it was a long shot but at least I asked"

We finish up the rest of the day in school and it was uneventful. But I did keep getting the death eye from Johanna all day. Then finally the time has come for me to be released from this prison they call school.

I was walking out with Gale chatting happily. "oh shit!" I smacked my forehead.

"what's wrong, Catnip?" he stops with me.

"I forgot to get my gym clothes. It's laundry day tomorrow, let me go back really fast and get them"

"okay do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"No, I'm good, I'll be okay" I start heading to the locker rooms

"Okay, I'll have the pearl out in front of the school okay?" I nod at him

I get all my clothes from my locker and start heading out. Suddenly I hear some voices and by instinct, I hide behind some bleachers, and move quietly. Unexpectedly, I see Madge kissing someone. At first, I think it's Peeta, but then they turn and I see him, Cato, I feel my eyes go wide. The way they were kissing and grinding would make a porn star blush. Holy fuck I need to get out of here.

I look down and move out of there fast. I'm almost out from under the bleachers and to the door but in my haste, I knock a pole over and it makes a loud bang. I freeze my blood draining from my face.

Madge manages to pull away from Cato looking around and focusing at the area where I'm at. my heart is beating so much, so loudly I think she can hear it. "did you hear that?" I cover my mouth and hold my breath. Thinking she's going to come over to where I'm hiding.

"No, I didn't, now, where were we?" he grabs Madge, turn her to him.

She giggles, and kisses him "Let go to my place, my parents won't be home for a while" she grabs hold of his hands and leads him out of the gym. I take my chance and run out of there, run right out of the school to where Gale is waiting for me.

"Catnip? You okay? You look like you saw a ghost" He asks shaking my shoulder gently. I just shake my head not willing to look up.

When I finally walk into the comic book store, I take a long deep breath and just revel in the homey scent it has. It smells like a good guy cologne with paper and just a touch of ink. To me it smells like home. I got to the back of the store drop off my things at my locker. I go out and look for Chris my boss.

"Hey Chris, what's there to do today?" I ask as I turn the isle looking at the catalog that we order from.

"Katniss, I did some thinking" Chris looks at me strictly

"That's dangerous." I say smiling at him.

"Shut up and listen smart ass." He says to me annoyed "I want you to be a teenager and plus it your senior year. Go have fun, go party I heard some kids that there is going to be a party. So today you're going to be off at 6:30" he turns to grab a box and starts arranging the books where they go.

Meanwhile I stood there like a gapping fish trying to come up with a good reason why I can't leave early "B, b, b, but Chris we're open till midnight tonight and plus its Friday do its going to be packed tonight" I try to come up with any excuse for him to let me stay.

Chris groaned and turned to me "Katniss you're the most hard-working person I know, you get here early and are the last one to leave" he puts the box down that he was holding.

"But you sometimes forget that you're still young, so hear what I have to tell you. Listen to your teachers, but cheat in calculus. Tell the truth, regardless of the consequence, and every day, give your mama a compliment" He holds my cheeks and looks at me lovingly.

"I tell you this not as your boss Katniss, but as a dad. Watch the sun set with best friends from a rooftop. Don't be stupid! Jaywalk, but look before you do it. If it snows, go outside, build a jump, get some help. Get a sled, thrash the hill with your friends, 'til it melts. Fall in love and dance. You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance. Take risks, because life moves so fast. Before you know it, your all grown with responsibilities. So, you're going to work till 6:30 then you're going to go to that party everyone has been talking about" he pushes me toward the counter where we have costumers already lined up.

I slump my shoulders and get ready for this very short day of work, also figuring out what I'm going to tell gale that I'm actually going to the party.

So, I go home and my mom isn't home she usually picks up 72-hour shifts at the hospital. Prim is at a friend's house, so I have the house all to myself. The doorbell rings, well almost all to myself. I go open the door and in comes the tornado that is Johanna.

"FINALLY! FINALLY! You come to a party with us." She starts to set everything down her make up box. Which terrifies me a little bit. "what is this? like you first ever high school party?" Jo turns to me with her hands on her hips "about damn time too. So, let's go up to your room and get you ready, Gale will be here in about 30 minutes." She hauls me up to my room.

By the time jo is finished with "fixing me" gale is here and we're on our way. JO is chatting the whole way there, but I'm still silent I can't get the picture of Madge cheating on Peeta. Sure, that guy is a total asshole but I wouldn't wish that even on my worst enemy. When we get to the house Gale let Jo go a bit ahead and holds me back.

"Okay Catnip, you've been quite the whole way to work when I dropped you off, then you were quite the whole way here. What the fuck is going on and don't you dare bullshit me that it's nothing" Gale looks down at me and rises an eyebrow.

"well…" I hesitate a bit. I sigh and started telling him "I say Madge kissing Cato and I don't know Gale, Peeta is an ass, a piece of shit but he shouldn't be betrayed like that is just fucking brutal imagine putting your hops and trust on one person to have that person stab you in the back?" I look up at him and he's smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing Kat" Gale smirks down even more.

"No tell me. What?" I say a bit demandingly.

"Well I thought you hated the guy?"

"I do, he's a fucking punk, However I still don't think that he should go through that and be betrayed like that" I look down scuffing my feet on the floor.

"Well look who just showed up" Gale points over to Peeta that is just walking through the door with Madge on his arm. "if you want to be the bigger person here and tell him. I'm all for it but I don't think he will listen much to you but go ahead and try"

"Thank you, but I think I need some liquid courage lets go inside I bet Delly had raided her mom's alcohol closet" Gale chuckles and leads us into the house.

We walk into the house and there is food everywhere and drinks empty, half empty. We find jo already have drank some shots.

After a while and some shots of vodka. I was feeling a bit buzzed and weightless, I felt confident, I saw Peeta and he was mostly by himself. I take my last shot and go over to where Peeta is at.

"Hey Peeta" I say somewhat quietly "do you think we can talk I have something t-t-t- to tell you"

He looked at me for a minute a bit then shrugged and said "I have time for a stupid comment or two"

We walk into a somewhat lonely hall way away from the music and everyone, except for a couple of teen making out.

I take a big breath and start "so today when I was at the school gym" I hesitate a little bit but I just tell him and rip off like a band aid "Peeta, I saw Madge kissing Cato, I've been noticing things for a while now but I think I had to get drunk to tell you"

I see Peeta's face change from smirking arrogantly to just filled with rage. Towards me then he goes red in the face.

"How fucking dare, you?! Just because you can get any guy to even fucking look at you or even give a guy a boner! Doesn't mean you have you ruin other people's relationship." He starts to come closer to me and get louder, some people starting to watch our altercation.

I am drunk and you know what in not going to deal with his bullshit, I'm going to give him what he deserves. I know I told Gale I would take the high road but I've had my fill this punk is going to get what's coming to him. I exploded

"you know what Peeta. Fuck you! Fuck your stupid ass face, fuck your pompous windbag personality. Just fuck you over all, I hate you." I slap him so hard I hear some people gasp, but I'm reeling so I do the next thing I can think about I kick Peeta as hard as I can right in his partners and walk outside I need some fresh air.

I walk outside and sit on a swinging. I don't know how long it passes when I hear someone come out here with me "Gale I don't need a lecture right now please just me enjoy this buzz I have" I look over and it a girl from our school they call her fox face.

"oh, hello I though"

"I know," she answers right away "may I?" she points to the seat next to me.

"yeah sure,'" I scoot over a bit "so I've seen you around campus. What's your name?

"my name is Agatha, but I'm not here talk about me but I want to help you" I look at her really confused maybe because I'm drunk but I have a bad feeling about this. "I will teach you the true meaning to walking in another person's shoes." Agatha looks at me with a bit of a smile and she gets up to walk away.

I try to follow her but as soon as I get up I get really dizzy and start to faint. I fall back and hear Finnick's voice shout out my name. I feel him pick me up and them I black out.

 **A/N thank you so much to my fab readers that are following this story. I've had this idea for a while. Thank you, thank you so much for keeping up with me and my crazy uploading times. So, thank you so much for being patient. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shit gets real

Katniss Pov

I wake to an alarm clock sounding and with my head pounding, even though I have my eyes closed I can feel the room spinning. Holy shit how much did I drink? Better yet, what did I drink? I'm going to kill Gale and Johanna. Something doesn't feel right though. I feel heavy like I've gained a lot of weight all of a sudden, I slowly open my eye and see around something seems oddly familiar but I just can't place my finger on it. I get up and head for the bathroom, I wash my face and look up on the mirror but instead my stormy gray eyes looking back at me I see these bright blue eyes looking back at me. _**What in the actual fuck is going on?**_

I look down at my hands and instead of seeing my body, my breast. I see a hard-well-formed chest and I very well sized dick. _**Damn now I owe Johanna $20.**_ All of a sudden, a realization hit me I'm in a guy's body and not just any guys body, I was in Peeta's body, the guy that I hated the most.

This has to be some sick twisted dream. Why would I be dreaming the I'm inside of the body of the guy I hate the most and that has made life a living hell most of the time I've lived here? This is lunacy, but I can't be dreaming. I feel so awake, so alert. I need to get to school and talk to Jo or Gale who ever will listen to me.

I went into Peeta's room and started to look for something to wear, all this guy wears are only dress up pants with a collared shirt and a vest, it's a sin against guy fashion. So after about an hour of digging in his closet I found decent set of clothes, an old Guns and Roses t-shit with a leather jacket and some faded blue jeans. If I was going to be stuck in some guys body I was going to do it with my style. I was still in a bit of a haze but I grab the wallet and a set of keys and walk down the stairs I look around and no one is there. Just being there makes me feel lonely, when I go downstairs I hear Prim or my mom but here there is no one here just a lunch bag at the kitchen island with Peeta's name on it. I grab it and head over to school feeling a bit alone. How Peeta can live like this is beyond me.

When I arrive, I feel everyone's eyes on me, but not really me but Peeta just with my style. Then I see her my savior Jo I rush over to her and try to hold on to her like I usually do but I'm stopped right on my path. I was so focused on getting to Jo that I totally didn't see Satan's spawn, Madge.

"Peeta, baby, you didn't answer your phone all weekend. Where did you run off to?" She says in a sickly-sweet voice. I gently push her aside and tried to get over to Jo before I lose her from my side.

"Madge don't have time for this I have to go and look for someone." I try to get out of her hold. She grabs a hold of my cheeks and makes me look down at her, how Peeta even can handle her stench is beyond me. I try and muster up the loudest, strictest voice I can. "You need to get off of me and stop wearing so much fucking perfume. It doesn't smell nice you smell like a cheap five-dollar whore." I grab her hands and push them away from me.

I try to look around and I don't see Jo around anywhere. I try to remember her timecard, what class she has right now. She has P.E I bolt over to the gym and hopefully she will listen to me. I wait just out side of the girl's locker room and wait for Jo to come out, she's the first one in and the last one out. While I was dawdling I almost missed her, I reach out and grab her arm as gently as I can and pull her to a stair case.

"Hey? Jo? Can we talk? Please?" I whisper, she turns around to look at me with complete and utter disbelief that I was talking to her. Then all of a sudden it clicked I wasn't in my body.

She crosses her arms on her chest, one of her defense mechanism she has. "what do you want Ken doll. Didn't have enough surge of testosterone when you put Katniss down. Now you come here to put me down?" she gets closer to me and I back up a little bit

"Jo just please listen to me take a seat here, what I need to tell you is pretty heavy stuff and if you don't believe me you can go." I sit down on a step "you can walk away and never look back, you can totally forget that we have ever talked"

She sits down and I start to tell her everything from the moment we went to the party to the time that I was outside at the party with Agatha to this morning when I woke up. She didn't judge, she just listened and once in a while would look up at me. when I was done with the story she took a minute and processed all that I had said to her. I sat there nervously trying to gage her reaction. Then she finally spoke up.

"So, if what you are telling me is real. That means you Katniss right now as we are speaking are in Peeta's body." Jo looks me up and down. "So, this must mean that Peeta is in your body, no wonder why I didn't see you."

Then she looked at me and raised her eyebrow almost convinced that she was talking to me Katniss, but I saw there was still a spark of doubt in her mind and that spark can turn into a wild fire.

"Wait hang on" Jo stands up "Even though you told me with such great detail that only Katniss would know. How do I know your not Peeta and that you and Satan's Spawn aren't playing a cruel joke?"

I stand next to her "Jo I know abut the Playgirl magazine you have under your bed with Gale's picture plastered all over it"

Her eyes went so wide it was comedic, I stood up and smiled down at her and gave her a big hug and since that day had started I felt a little bit of relief and I stared to laugh "by the way Johanna I own you twenty bucks"

"No way is you serious?!" I still had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, then I felt someone pull me away from her roughly and then I felt a punch.

Then Jo screamed "What in the actual fuck GALE?!"

 _ **A/N: Hello my lovely readers thank you so much for waiting for this chapter to come out. I have been super addicted to Riverdale and getting some ideas for the show. BTW how handsome did Cole Sprouse grow up to be. Anyways thank you to a specific reader/commenter that got me off my ass and finish this chapter sorry I can't say the name it just shows up as Guest. Anyway, thank you for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Time for a change

Ch 4

As we sat in the nurse's office, I was holding on ice pack to my eye and Gale one to his crotch. I was kind of proud of my reflexes. When Gale punched me, I got back up fast and kicked him right where it hurts the most. I think he actually lost his breath for a moment.

"All righty boys." The nurse comes in followed in by Jo, she has a very grandmother feel to her "Since this was just a big misunderstanding and Miss Johanna here can vouch for you guys, anyways as this is a first offence for both of you I wount send you to the principal's office, I think what you did to each other is punishment enough"

Mags removes the ice pack from my eye, I wince a little bit, she flashes a light in my eye.

"Well there seems to be no damage to your eye" she puts the ice pack back "In a couple of minutes it going to be very purple, other than that you should be okay" Mags turns to Gale.

"As for you, I can't do much, just if it starts to hurt too much or if your penis starts to turn purple got to the hospital"

Mags goes to her desk and starts to fill out some papers "Now, get out of my office before I change my mind"

I don't need to be told twice I grab Peeta's stuff and walk out in a rush. I don't want to stay here any longer this day is going from bad to worse.

"Hey, Peeta!" Jo shouts at me. I can tell Gale is holding her back but she escapes his grasp "chemistry class is the other way." She's points to class.

"I'm not going, I'm going to go, I have shit to do and figure out" I say

"Well… I can come with you because you look like you're about to jump off a bridge" she chuckles

I glance over to Gale and he looks like he's about to spontaneously combust. "I don't know if your boy toy over there will let you"

Jo looks over to Gale and he looks like flames would be coming out of his ears. "He'll be okay because he's coming with," then she moves me a little bit closer to me "Katniss you have to prove to one of your best friends that this is you and not total madness, because I may believe you but he sure the hell doesn't" We both look over again. "Plus, I know Mellark would never dress like that so that also kind of gave it away... well at least to me." Johanna smiles at me. I look down at my outfit roll my eyes.

"Come on Hawthorne lets go and Mellark is inviting to lunch today" Jo shouts to Gale.

We start heading over to the car, when gale speaks up. "Mellark where are you going to go… more like where are you going to take us."

After a long drive to the mall and Gale complaining the whole fucking way, because apparently, we couldn't take his car he didn't want any germs in it. I think he was trying to get a free ride but I didn't mind I has been so long since I've driven about two and a half years. Since that crash that totaled my car.

When we get to the mall I make a straight line for the Cinnabon and buy the biggest cinnamon roll that they have. I sit and start to eat, then I feel a pair of eyes on me, Gale just stares at me.

"Come sit Hawthorne you're not going to get any taller" I point at the chair in front of me. Gale sits but raises an eyebrow. Jo sits next to me and starts drooling over my cinnamon roll, I push it over to her.

"Well are you feeling any better?" she says between bites.

"Not really" I say looking through Peeta's wallet. Then my hands come in contact with one thing I honestly never knew anyone owned. It's an American Express black card only the most elite and rich people own this card and how in the hell does Peeta have one?

"What's wrong with you Mellark?" Jo looks at me and I give her a sly smile.

"I need a change of wardrobe; you guys think you can help?" I ask holding up the card.

Jo looks at me and smiles her evil smile. "Only if I can get somethings for Gale also" Gale groans next to her and she rolls her eyes

"Sure, why not?" I shrug my shoulders.

After about 4 hours of just shopping and going from store to store, we made our way back to, "my" house, but before that I needed to do one more thing. I turn to Jo "Hey do you still go that stylist and barber shop?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need the address if you have it" I say with an idea already forming in my head.

I finally get to Peeta's house and start taking the bags down from all the shopping we had done. I went into the house and yelled _**I'm home**_ but no one answered. How the hell does Peeta handle this loneliness? I woke up and no one was home just a packed lunch, now I'm back and still no one is home. No wonder he's a bitter piece of human being.

I had no time to reminisce on this I had work to do. I went up to Peeta's room and started taking everything out of his closet and started putting in everything I had bought inside, jeans, graphic tees, converse, vans and all the jackets I had bought. I was deep in Peeta's closet then I found a black leather-bound notebook.

I open it and it's sketches all different but they all had something in common, they were all of me. As I flip through them its me doing all different things, studying, one of me reading, playing video games and even one of me sleeping under the big oak tree we have in our back yard. Then at the very end was a very old sketch the paper starting to turn brown. Again, it was of me but I was smaller I was sitting playing the piano. I remember that day I had bugged Peeta so much to let me see what he was drawing but since he's a year older than me he's always been a bit bigger than me. That day Peeta had come over and we were going to play outside but my mom made me sit and practice for a while, thinking about it I'm glad she made me sit those hours, but that day I was focused on playing I didn't notice when Peeta had come in. when I finally did he was sketching. Now finally after so many years I finally get to see what he was doing.

Thinking about it. I don't even know how this rivalry started, how we got on this path on me hating him and him hating back. I shoot a text to Johanna and get ready to see Peeta in my body! How the hell am I going to get out of this?

 **A/N Thank you all for waiting for this chapter! Make sure to comment or send me a message with and questions or comments. Alrighty till next time! I'm already working on Ch 5 and the outline to 6!**


End file.
